In containerizing products, manufacturers have for many years realized the value of presenting an attractive package to the purchaser. As a general rule, the more attractive the package the more expensive it is for the manufacturer to containerize his product. It would be desirable then if the manufacturer containerized his product in an non-decorative container, which containers are very inexpensive, and surrounded or housed the undecorated container with a decorative housing.
Utilization of such housings is often fraught with mechanical difficulty in devising easily removable portions of the housing so that the consumer may remove the undecorated container from the housing and replace it with a full container. Much difficulty is realized when dealing with containers of small size due to the fact that the human hand is often too large to get into the small areas required to remove a wall of the housing.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a reusable housing for containers which permits easy removal and replacement of the container. It is also a further object of this invention to provide a housing having a minimum number of cooperating parts.